TIM GUY HOLIDAY chapter 1
by Lisa Hyugas Crossbonez
Summary: tim guy dapet kesempatan liburan dipantai selama 1 bulan ,kegilaan lee dan gai harus neji dan tenten terima .. belum cukup, mereka bertemu akatsuki comunity ... apa lagi ini !


Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Pairing : tim guy

Genre : funny & Humor

Summary : " tim guy dapet kesempatan liburan di pantai selama satu bulan, kegilaan lee dan gai harus neji dan tenten terima.. belum cukup, mereka bertemu akatsuki community … apa lagi ini ? "

Rated : T+

Author : authorXtobi

Warning :

ANCUR ( X_X)

GAZE (!_!)

LEBAY +_+

SUMPAH~ GAK LUCU U_U

TAPI SEMOGA AJA READERS SUKA n_n

Ini fanfic kedua saya …. Setelah frustasi dari genre romance yang ceritanya gak ada romantis-romantisnya, maka saya dengan inner tobi membuat fanfic funny kembali.. semoga anda semua bisa menerima kekurangan yang ada di fanfic saya ,

Ahahaha ,,, *ketawa gaze ala gai sensei-*

TIM GUY HOLIDAY

Chapter 1 : berita tsunade-sama dan perjalanan …

" haiiiiii….." ucap author kayak orang patah semangat

" halo.. halo semuanyaaaaa " tobi teriak kesenangan disamping author

" tobi,jangan berisik "sekarang suara author kayak shikamaru * digampar shikamaru

" author-chan kenapa " Tanya tobi

" T.T "

" iiihhhhh,, author-chan gara" kemarin tobi maksa balik ke genre funny yaa " Tanya tobi

" iyaaa…" jawab author

" yang sabar yaaa author " saran tobi sambil mukul" pundak gue dengan wajah tanpa dosa

" woiiii…. Mana fanficnya " teriak readers

" ahhh… " tobi kaget

" niiiiiiih " ucap gue terus membuka laptop dan cerita di mulaiii

piiiip

Suatu siang di desa konoha yang damai nan tentram …* ahay * hiduplah seorang… ( readers : banyak bacot loo cepetan gue mo baca * teriak" sambil nodongin samurai * )

" uapaaaaaaaaa " teriak neji kaget menggema telinga makhluk-makhluk yang ada disana

NGEEEEEK tenten Cuma bengong * awas ntar lalat shino nyasar

" DUM..DUM..JRENG…TONG…TONG… " lee dan gai mainin drum, dan krenceng" di ruang hokage-sama sambil menari berputar-putar

Tsunade dan shizune sweetdrop~

" anda tidak berbohongkan " Tanya tenten pada wanita yang dikaguminya tersebut

" emmmmm " tsunade hanya menggelengkan kepalanya –mau disco buu ? * kena amuk tsunade-

Neji menelan ludahnya sendiri sambil menatap ngeri gai dan lee yang masih kayak orang gila " se..sebulan … bersama me…mereka penuuh " ucap neji dalam hati

" horeee… horeeee ke pantai ke..pantai " ucap lee kegirangan sambil menangis-nangis gaze

" lee, kita akan latihan siang malam disana " ucap gai sambil menepuk pundak murid kesayangannya tersebut

" tidak… " bentak tsunade " kalian kusarankan berlibur bukannya latihan " teriak tsunade

Lee dan gai bengong

" sekarang keluar dan cepatlah berlibur " perintah tsunade yang tampak urat" dikepalanya bermunculan

Tim guy keluar dari ruangan tersebut , neji dan tenten tampak sedih sedangkan lee dan gai sangat gembira

" ummm..tsunade-sama mengapa anda menyuruh mereka berlibur " Tanya shizune

" heheheh, sebab lee dan gai membuat ku muak dengan keliling konoha mereka " jawab tsunade dengan membentuk jarinya VISSS ." hhhhh… lumayan-lumayan aku bisa damai selama sebulan " lanjut tsunade sambil meminum araknya

" ummm, bukankah anda harus menyelesaikan dokumen yang menumpuk disebelah sana " ucap shizune sambil menunjuk tumpukan dokumen di pojok ruangan tersebut

BYUUUUUUUUUUR tsunade menyemburkan arak yang dimulutnya sehingga baju dan mejanya basah

TIIIIIDAAAAAAK ( teriak tsunade menggema konoha )

" eh, suara siapa tuh " Tanya naruto yang sedang berlatih bersama sakura dan sasuke –et, kapan ayam balik ? hanya allah dan masashi senpai yang mengetahuinya , readers jangan Tanya saia * di gilas-

" guuuuk….guuuuukkkk " akamaru menggongong

" waaah , ada bahaya " ucap kiba saat menjenguk anak kurenai dikediaman kurenai bersama hinata dan shino

" eh..copot…eh…copot " ucap ino tergagap-gagap saat kencan bersama sai ditoko bunganya * cie-cie

Pukul 05.00 sore

" mereka sangat lama " ucap tenten gelisah

" hn " sahut neji yang juga bosan menunggu dua makhluk yang dibencinya tersebut

" yoooooooooo " teriak lee dari dalam kereta sapi yang menghampiri neji dan tenten

JENG..JENG…

Tampak gai mengendarai kereta sapi tersebut ( alias pak kusir ) sedangkan lee berada di dalam

" oi " ucap lee menghampiri neji

" hn " ucap neji ketus

" ayo berangkat " ajak lee

" hhhhh " tenten hanya menarik nafas berat sambil berjalan gemulai menuju kedalam kereta sapi tersebut

" ayooo, neji ,,,ceeepaaat " teriak lee sambil menarik-narik tangan neji

" aku bisa sendiri " jawab neji

" ahahahaha " tawa gai " ayooo berangkat " lanjutnya sambil menggerakkan tali ditangannya bermaksud membuat sapinya jalan

MOOOOOOOO ( suara sapi )

" psttt…lee dan gai semakin gila "

" pstttt,,,iyaa ….anehhh "

" iiihhh, mau-mau nya neji naik kereta sapi "

" aduuuh, kenapa mereka "

" malu-malu'in " ucap penduduk yang melihat kegilaan gai dan lee, sedangkan gai dan lee sendiri

" AHAHAHAHAHAHA " tawa gai dan lee berbarengan

" apa mereka tak sadar bahwa mereka dibicarakan " Tanya neji pada tenten

" entahlah ,mereka memang gila " jawab tenten

" ada apa tenten-chan " Tanya lee

Tenten dan neji sweetdrop

" apaaaaaaa mereka liburan ….." teriak naruto

tsunade dan sakura sampai harus menutup kuping mereka

" naruto , jangan berteriak bisa nggak sih " bentak sakura lalu memukul kepala naruto

TUUUUK " aduuuuuuuuh " naruto semakin berteriak

DUUUUUUSHHH

Kini tsunade melempar kursinya ke arah naruto

( tobi ) : wiiiiiiii,,,, oke 1000 km ucap tobi sambil mengukur jarak naruto terpelanting dengan beratus-ratus penggaris

( author : hmm…hmmm…* mangut"

( readers ) : prok..prokkk..prokkk * tepuk tangan dgn meriah

( fangirl naruto ) : my boooooyyyy * masang muka setan kearah author dan tobi

( hinata ) : na…na..ru….to * hinata ikut"an masang muka setan kearah author dan tobi * kapan datang ?

( author dan tobi ) : kyaaaaaaaaaa a.a.a.a.a.a..

PLAAKKK..PLAAKKKK..PLAAAKKKKK * author + tobi dihajar rame"

Okeh lajuuuuttt !

-Sakura sweetdrop-

" hh…hh…hh… " tsunade menahan amarahnya

" ehhehehe " shizune Cuma nyengir

Ngeeeeek –naruto terkapar dilantai-

" Tinuuut…tinuuuttt..tinuuuuuut " konohamaru dan hanabi datang * loh ( ternyata mereka mendengar kegaduhan tersebut sambil bermain ala dokter"an )

" Ambulance datang " ucap hanabi

" tiiiit, kak naruto tarik nafas hmmmmm " ucap konohamaru menempelkan sebatang kayu kedada naruto

" hhhhhhhhh " naruto menarik nafasnya

" ha " ucap konohamaru kaget " hanabi-chan * cie-cie * ,cepat perban kepalanya " perintah konohamaru

" baik " jawab hanabi lalu mengambil kain * bukannya perban * dan melilitkannya sembarang di kepala naruto

3 menit kemudian . .

" hoaaaaa " teriak hanabi histeris " mumi " lanjutnya

" kabuuuuurrrrr " ucap konohamaru lalu lari ketakutan ke luar ruangan bersama hanabi

" waaaaaaaa " naruto berteriak sendiri ketika melihat dirinya sendiri di cermin

" dasar bodoh " ucap tsunade

" wkwkwkwkwk " tawa sakura terngakak-ngakak * awas lalat shino nyasar lagi

Sementara dengan tim guy

" disini senang disana senang …" gai bernyanyi ria sambil memegang kendali sapi

" dimana-mana hatikuuuuu seeenaaang " sahut lee bernyanyi sambil berjoget-joget ria di atas kereta sapi buatan gurunya tersebut

" uuuhhhhh " neji dan tenten menutup telinga mereka

" naikkk,naiiikkkk ke puncak gunungggg " gai ganti nyanyiannya

" tingggiiii…tingggiiii sekallliiiiiiii " lee berteriak

" ahahahahaha " tawa gai dan lee * gaze kan

" hentikan " bentak neji yang mulai kesal

" ho " Tanya gai " oi neji, bersemangatlah kita kan liburan ke pantai " cengir gai sambil meemperlihatkan gigi putihnya CIIING * aw silau

" ho'oh " lee mangut-mangut

" tapi kalian sangat berisik " ucap tenten

Sekarang gai dan lee kompak bernyanyi bachikoi

Bacchikoi , bacchikoi beibee ( gai-lee)

Oh my god, oh my god ( lee ) kinou no shippai de kujiketatte ? (gai)

Gottsuan desu ! gottsuan desu ( lee ) onyuu no fuku ni soosu ga hanete wo (gai)

Damai, damai –eh,slah- donmai, donmai shizunda mama ja naimida mo my eyes (lee)

Donna ni hangurii de angurii demo ,donburi kutte danshingu (gai)

Tenten dan neji menyumpal telinga mereka dengan kapas

Ore raitsu ma demo nakamadaro burazaa ,tatoe kyukafuu , kyoofuu , arashi ga fuitemo bacchikoi ! kamon ! (lee)

Hanaretetemo onaji sora no shita de (gai) ,saawaratte ,funbatte (gai-lee)

Gai dan lee nyanyi pakai mic-

Tak mau kalah, neji dan tenten masang MP3 yang mereka bawa masing-masing

Let's do it,do it,do it,do it ! bacchikoi bacchikoi beibee (gai-lee)

Tattoe asa ga kunakutatte yei yei ,, bacchikoi bacchikoi beibee .. kimi totomi yume wo miru ze yei yei ,, bacchikoi bacchikoi beibee .. nanii ga nan demoaa demokoo demo akirameru na yei yei ,, bacchikoi bacchikoi beibee .. donnayoru moasai hakuruze yei yei …

Nanananananananananananana….nanananana….nanana….

Gai dan lee nyanyi pake toa

Neji dan tenten –sweetdrop-

10 menit kemudian

" aduuuuh aku encok " ucap gai sambil memegangi pinggangnya

" guru, biar aku yang gantikan mengemudikan sapinya " ucap lee bersemangat

MOOOOOOO sapinya ketakutan melihat lee yang akan mengendarainya

" umm, baiklah " ucap gai lalu turun dan berpindah duduk ke kereta belakang

" ahahaha " tawa lee yang sudah duduk diatas sapi milik gurunya " yiiiiiihaaaaaa " ucap nya bak koboi

" hati-hati lee " ucap gai khawatir

" jalaaaan " ucap lee lalu menarik tali sapinya kuat membuat sapinya tercekik * eekkk x_x *

MOOOOOOOOO sapinya yang tadi jalan lambat jadi berlari cepat seperti gai dan lee berlari

WUUUUSHHHHHHHHHH

Sapinya semakin kencang berlari bak kuda membuat debu-debu dijalan tersebut ..

" hoaahaaaaaa, aku hebat " ucap lee bangga pada dirinya sendiri

" wkwkwkwkwk..kau he..eeebat lee " gai memuuji ,tak peduli dengan keadaan neji dan tenten

CINNNNG cahaya silau keluar di gigi" putih lee

Neji : (bergumam dalam hati) " aku harus sabar. . sabar. .sabar "

Tenten : (bergumam dalam hati) " aku….tersiksa "

Author : " ahahaha…kasian,kasian,kasian " * copy-paste upin ipin

Tobi : " betul,betul,betul "

Neji : " lo tega amat ama gue author-chan "

Author : " gimana dong, daripada elo gue bikin marah-marah entar ilang gaya cool lo "

Neji : " oo..iya ya "

Tenten : " terus kok gue dari tadi Cuma hhhhhh… doang "

Author : " ehehehe "

Tobi : " iya nih, authornya payah ..huuuh " masang muka manyun

Author : " eh, kan elo juga Bantu gue bikin ceritanya tobi "

Tobi : " …. "

Tenten : " gak adil " masang muka manyun

Neji : " iya " masang muka manyun juga

Gai dan lee datang

Gai : " oi, author masa dari tadi saya dibikin ketawa mulu emang saya gila, jadi gurun pasir nih mulut saya ! kering tau, mana gak dikasih minum ! pake nyanyi-nyanyi segala lagi ! arghhhh… capek saya "

Lee : " kok gue naik sapi, masashi senpai aja gak pernah nemuin gue ama sapi, lah elo ngacir bikin gue naikin sapi "

Author : " ehehehe " ( masang muka tanpa dosa )

Datanglah sang masashi

Masashi : " sudah, sudah ,ayo damai " ( masang ekspresi frustasi )

Tobi : " ada apa senpai " Tanya tobi dengan gaya centil * jiaaa~

Masashi : " dari tadi , gue cegukan , eh, ternyata kalian yang ngomongin gue "

Gai : " ini gara-gara authornya " nunjuk-nunjuk gue

Author : " tidaaaak…..pergi kalian " memejamkan mata sambil mengayunkan tangan ke udara

WUSHHH, masashi,neji,tenten,gai dan lee hilang

Tobi : " udah-udah mereka udah pada ilang "

Author : " alhamdulillah " bersujud syukur menghadap kiblat ( readers : lebay )

Kembali ke tim guy . .

Matahari semakin tenggelam , namun beruntung tim guy bisa sampai dengan selamat di sebuah desa yang ditunjuk tsunade untuk mereka semua berlibur .. ( tim guy : alhamdulillah * emang konoha pake agama islam * )

" ayo kita cari penginapan " ajak gai turun dari kereta sapinya

" yoooo " ucap lee yang semangatnya tak pudar-pudar

Neji dan tenten hanya menurut

" selamat datang " ucap seorang pelayan lelaki

" yooo, kami pesan 3 kamar " pinta gai

" hah " Tanya neji dan tenten kaget

" ummm, aku dan lee satu ruangan " jawab gai " jika kalian ingin berduaan aku bisa mengganti hanya 2 kamar, bagaimana " goda gai

Neji + tenten –blushing-

" noooo " ucap neji dan tenten berbarengan

" guru gai ,bagaimana dengan sapinya " teriak lee dari luar penginapan

Gai menengok ke arah lee sekilas lalu memandang pelayan penginapan ..

" umm, ehe tolong urus yang itu ya " pinta gai lalu menghampiri lee ,sedangkan neji dan tenten naik ke lantai atas penginapan tersebut menuju kamar mereka masing-masing

" oi, lee ayo kita istirahat sejenak lalu besoknya kita akan bersemangat menikmati hari dengan sinar mentari yang hangat nan berapi-api " pinta gai

" baik " jawab lee bersemangat ,dan mereka meninggalkan begitu saja sapi yang masih berada di luar penginapan

" haduuhhh, kenapa ada pelanggan yang segila mereka berdua " keluh pelayan penginapan tersebut dan menggiring * giring nidji apa ? * sapi gai ke kandang yang tersedia di samping penginapan

Dikamar neji ..

" haduuuhhh..aku akan menjadi gila jika harus terus-terusan bersama orang gila seperti gai dan lee " keluh neji sambil merebahkan dirinya dikasur

Dikamar tenten ..

" aaaa…seharian penuh bersama neji-kun selama sebulan …. " tenten tampak senang " tapi, harus diganggu dua makhluk hijau " kini ia murung " tapi tak apa yang penting ada neji-kun " ucap tenten dengan ekspresi berubah-ubah

* lo pikir kayak satria baja hitam ( gak nyambung ) *

Dikamar lee dan gai

GAK TAU DAN GAK PENTING UNTUK DIBICARAKAN ( author dan tobi malas certain nya )

Chapter 1 ending ….

( readers : prok, prok, prok )

( author + tobi : makasih, makasih * ke pede'AN )

( readers : yee, orang kami Cuma mo tepuk tangan )

( author + tobi : jadi malu )

" so, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight " tobi nyanyi" ala maroon5

" goodnight " sahut author

" ha, author-chan " tegur tobi

" apa " jawab + Tanya author

" chapter 2 " tegur tobi

" okeeeh, chapter 2 :: Makan bakso " jawab author

" what is bakso " Tanya tobi sok bahasa inggris

" makanan dari Negara gue " jawab author

" oooooo " tobi ber'OH ria :O

Okeehhhh, jangan lupa baca chap selanjutnya yaa ^^b * di lemparin pake tomat –kaaabuuuurrrr *buru-buru log out*-


End file.
